Cursed Series 5: Unfamiliar
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to: How to Deal. The five years are up and Sam and Chloe are free. They find and catch up with Lois and Dean before heading out to start their life together. LAST OF THE CURSED SERIES.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to: "How To Deal."

Chapter 1/3

LAST SEGMENT IN THE "CURSED" SERIES!

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**DETROIT**

Sitting on the edge of the two story building, Chloe looked down at the darkened alley below. Her gaze was green and intense, kicking off one of her shoes and watching it as it fell through the air before hitting the asphalt below loudly. She kicked the other shoe off as well, watching its descent with just as much interest. Thankfully it was deep night, and not many people were around looking up at the top of buildings, noticing the 21 year old blonde as she sat at the very edge, moving her legs to the sound of the nightlife. Then again, Chloe had lost a lot of her respect for humans, and really didn't know if they'd care even if they thought she was going to jump. If it didn't involve them, they didn't care.

Then again, there _were_ people out there who cared for others.

Genuinely cared.

It'd been five years since Chloe had seen Lois or Dean, five years since she'd been leased out to the cambion, Cameron, acting as his bodyguard while he took the long journey to Ascension.

And now it was over, and she was freed from her debt.

"You planning on jumping?" A voice asked curiously from below.

The blonde leaned over slightly, lips tilting as she recognized the man down in the alleyway, hands shucked in his leather jacket's pockets, looking up at her.

"You gonna catch me if I do?" She called curiously.

"I don't know." He declared evilly. "You've gained some weight recently. My back mightn't be able to handle it."

Mouth opening in shocked laughter, Chloe pushed off of the edge, her body falling freely through the air, before demonic black wings sprouted from her back. She'd already gone through the nightly shift and so the pain was lessened greatly as they emerged from the smooth skin exposed by her backless shirt. Those wings flapped once, ending her rapid descent, and then turned at an angle so that she was gliding down the rest of the way towards the man smirking up at her. As she neared, his arms reached out and clasped around her waist, drawing him to her as their lips met. Her wings continued to flap softly, keeping her off of the ground and at the perfect height for the giant to be able to kiss her without hurting his neck.

25 year old Sam Winchester nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling away enough to look into her face. "I like this."

"Me too." She smiled, fingers deep in his glorious hair.

"Not the kiss." Sam frowned, eyes flashing black.

"I know what you mean." She whispered, pecking his lips once more, massaging his scalp with her fingertips. "And I like it too."

His eyes, his expression, was worried as he searched her face. "Are you sure? You know it's permanent this time."

"_Sam_." Chloe whispered, bumping her nose against his affectionately. "I'm a familiar, my whole purpose is tied to belonging to someone. If Cameron hadn't transferred my ownership to you, I would have had to stay in his service...or that of some other demon or witch or..."

Sam snarled at the very thought, tightening his hold on her, eyes going black as his demon blood bubbled.

"Exactly." She smirked, pressing a soothing kiss to the tip of his nose. "Why do you think Cameron wanted you from the beginning? These five years your demon blood has strengthened to the point where you are _able_ to sustain a familiar...and a Darkling is the _perfect_ familiar for a half demon."

"Bugger had everything planned." Sam mumbled, although there was a small smile on his lips. "And now that he doesn't need us looking after him, he's kicking us to the curb."

"And what a curb." She grinned, before sighing and resting her forehead against his shoulder. "What now Sammy?"

"Well, before we decide anything, we need to go and see them." Sam responded, obviously seeing the worry in her expression and frowning. "I know you've missed Lois just as much as I've missed Dean."

Chloe nodded, gaze going to the ground as she finally lowered herself completely, the wings curling into her back once more. "Five years is a long time, Sam. People change a lot in five years." She looked up, conflicted. "What if its better to just let them get on with their lives, and not dredge up the painful past?"

Sam cupped Chloe's cheek. "She still loves you, Chloe. Five years haven't changed that."

Chloe looked away, biting her bottom lip.

"Look, we'll find Lois, and then we'll get information from her concerning Dean, she probably knows wherever he is." Sam declared. "You'll catch up with her, realize your worries are in vain, and then we'll go look for my brother. Okay?"

She sighed. "Yes, Master."

She really didn't have much of a choice anyway.

If it was what Sam wanted she wasn't in the position to deny him.

Sam's eyes flashed and he forced her to look at him. "Do _not_ play the Master card on me!" He gave her a little shake. "I only did that so you couldn't be taken away from me. You are _not_ my slave. Got that?"

She nodded wordlessly, knowing that this was true.

His narrowed gaze searched her own, until the blackness faded away, revealing his natural blue/green ones, and he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She pressed up on her tiptoes, closing her eyes at the feel of his lips to her skin, and smiled.

That smile wavered slightly in worry as she stood in the next phone booth they'd come across, phone to her ear, listening to the dial tone. She almost hung up, her nerves churning viciously in her stomach, and then she'd heard the voice she'd been thinking of for five years.

"Yeah?" Lois Lane sounded preoccupied. "What can I do you for?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that that sounds as if you're offering up sexual services?" Chloe asked, before she even realized she had.

There was silence, and then Lois' voice went choked. "_Chloe_?"

"Hey." The blonde looked up at Sam, who was leaning against the door to the phone booth, smiling encouragingly at her. "How are you?"

"_Chloe_!" Lois squealed. "I can't-oh my god-I knew it was close to-I just was so scared you wouldn't-_Chloe_!"

Chloe chuckled, amused and touched. "I missed you too."

"Is it over? Are you free? Is Sam with you? Are you close to home? When are you arriving?" Lois was shooting out questions lightning fast, killing any doubt or fear Chloe might have had.

Just like Sam had obviously known it would.

Sending a kiss to the smirking man, Chloe took in a deep breath. "Yes, it's over, Cameron isn't my master anymore." She'd explain everything in person. "Sam's here with me, and we're in Detroit. We'll be buying the first tickets to Metropolis we can find...and hopefully be there soon."

"Oh god, I can't wait!" Lois exclaimed. "Wait till I tell Dean when he comes back from the supermarket!"

Chloe blinked. "Comes back...from the _supermarket_?"

There was a pause. "Uhm...yes?"

Chloe noticed the waver in her cousin's voice, her lips parting into a surprised prize. "_Lois_?"

"Oh _stop it_." Lois groaned, sounding embarrassed. "Call it a moment of weakness. Insanity."

"Lust?" Chloe asked.

Lois whimpered on the other side.

Sam's eyes widened, getting what was being said. "She and Dean?"

Chloe nodded.

"Wow." Sam snorted.

"Is that Sam? Of course that's Sam." Lois mumbled before cheering. "Tell him hi!"

"Lois says hi." Chloe told him.

"I say hi back." Sam replied.

"He says hi back." Chloe rolled her eyes, amused by this threeway conversation. "Sam and I just wanted to let you guys know in advanced that we're coming...so that way we don't just appear on your doorstep."

"You should have called me _after_ you got your ticket!" Lois complained in a whine. "Now I'm going to be wondering when you're arriving."

"I'll give you guys a call when we buy the ticket." Chloe promised.

"Perfect." Lois was grinning, that was obvious. "Dean should be home by then, and he can talk to Sammy. He's been so worried."

Chloe smiled. "It's a deal then." She hung up and smiled at Sam. "Thanks for making me do that. I-I feel _so _much better now."

"I knew you would." Sam leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Now lets go get those tickets."

Chloe grinned, and followed him out of the booth, now excited.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**METROPOLIS**

Despite the conversation with Lois on the phone Chloe had to admit that a part of her had still been scared about seeing her cousin after all of these years, but when the door yanked open and Lois rushed out to hug her, holding her tightly as she cried into her hair, Chloe froze for a moment before hugging Lois back and crying as well. She vaguely realized Sam and Dean were doing that manly/brotherly hug they did, but the blonde ignored them, trying to understand what Lois was telling her. The brunette's voice was choked and muffled as she held on tightly, yet Chloe could guess what her older cousin was saying because it was probably the same things she was thinking.

Finally Lois pulled away, letting go of Chloe long enough to wipe at her wet face, before grabbing Chloe's hands and squeezing them, seeming scared to let go. "You look beautiful."

Chloe blushed, before smiling brightly at Lois. "And you look..." her eyes suddenly widened when she noticed something she hadn't before but really _should have_. "Pregnant. You're pregnant." She looked up and met Sam's surprised gaze over Lois's shoulder. "Sam, Lois is pregnant!" Her gaze then went to Lois. "How are you pregnant?"

Dean snorted, elbowing Sam and snickering something about his little brother _obviously_ not having done his 'job' these last couple of years.

Sam smirked at his brother before mentioning offhandedly that he'd not only 'done his job' but he'd put in 'overtime'.

Chloe ignored them, squeezing Lois' hands, and noticing something else. A ring. "You're married?"

For a split second pain and sadness filled her at the thought of Lois completely belonging to someone else, she felt loss, wished she could have at least been there to see the wedding and actually _believe_ Lois had taken the plunge she'd sworn off since childhood.

"No!" Lois shook her head. "It's an engagement ring. We both wanted to wait until you two were free so that you could be there." She gazed into Chloe's eyes, her own twinkling with tears. "We couldn't do that without having the people we love the most with us on that special day."

Chloe had already figured who was to blame for the baby bump and the ring, and yet this confirmed her suspicions as her gaze went to Dean.

He seemed to realize that he was under a _very_ important inspection, and stood a little straighter. "Sammy, get your girl to stop eye-sexing me."

Chloe snorted, shaking her head, smiling at him. "Dumbass."

Sam rolled his eyes.

Chloe returned her gaze to her cousin and smiled softly as she pressed up on her toes and pressed a tender kiss to Lois' forehead.

Lois sniffled and wrapped her arms around Chloe once more before crying. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Chloe whispered back.

"I'm never going to get my hug." Dean commented to Sam.

"Me neither apparently." Sam agreed.

The cousins laughed as they pulled away from each other finally and hugged each other's significant other, Chloe pressing a kiss to Dean's cheek before doing so.

"Thank you for taking care of her." Chloe whispered into his ear as they hugged each other tightly.

"Back at you." He whispered, sending a glance towards his brother before squeezing her tighter. "Welcome home Shortie."

Something broke inside. "Mommy! Daddy! I didn't do it! Ralph did!"

Chloe's eyes widened as she pulled away from Dean and turned towards the door in time to see a four year old with Lois' hair and Dean's eyes standing in the doorway with a pretty yellow dress and wide-eyed expression. In her arms was a skunk. Both of them were covered in what appeared to be flour.

"_Goddamn_." Sam whispered, eyes wide in shock.

"Hey!" Dean turned to him, eyes narrowed. "That's a penny for the swear jar!"

Lois slapped Sam up the back of his head (having to go on her tiptoes to accomplish said fact) before turning to the girl. "And how exactly did Ralph manage to get into the flour when it's safely put away somewhere he can't get to?"

A look of guilt crossed those pretty hazel eyes as the girl hugged the skunk closer. "He's _smart_."

Lois gazed at the child with utter tenderness before pressing a kiss to her forehead and turning the child's attention to the gobsmacked newcomers. "Honey, look, Aunt Chloe and Uncle Sam have _finally_ come for a visit. Why don't you give me Ralph and say hi to them?"

The girl smiled, showing a missing tooth, as she passed the flour-covered skunk to Lois before rushing to a stunned Sam. "Hi Unca Sam! I'm Mary-Ellen! Your niece!" She placed her hands on her hips. "You need to visit more often."

Chloe brought to her hand to her mouth and knew without a doubt that this cheeky lil thing was Lois' child.

"Mary-Ellen." Sam whispered, voice hoarse, gaze going to Dean before he cleared his throat and smiled at the girl bending to his knees in front of her. "You're right. We'll be visiting more from now on."

"Good." Quite pleased with herself, Mary-Ellen surprised them by throwing her arms around Sam's neck and hugging him tightly.

Lois held Ralph the skunk in her arms, petting the creature lovingly as it watched them all with obvious intrigue.

Dean watched his daughter with his brother with obvious fatherly pride.

Mary-Ellen finally let go of Sam, leaving some of the flour on him, before going to Chloe. She held her arms out, obviously expecting a hug.

Chloe hugged the girl and picked her up, pressing a kiss to the flour-covered cheek. "You're so _beautiful_."

"I know." The child agreed guilelessly. "Daddy and mommy tell me that all the time."

The adults shared a laugh as they found themselves entering Lois and Dean's home, Chloe taking in the place for the first time. It felt incredibly peaceful, it wasn't a house it was a _home_, filled with pictures and toys (both animal and human) and so much love it momentarily left her breathless. The blonde found herself unable to speak for a long while, observing the easy way that Dean and Lois had with other, the way they'd managed to blend both of their lives to become a _family_. Mary-Ellen was an incredibly smart and sweet little girl who adored her parents and seemed to have all of their positive traits...and some of their funnier ones too...like Lois' bluntness.

Sam seemed to be taking in everything much better than Chloe was, laughing and talking enough for the both of them during the dinner Lois had had ready and waiting for them. He told them all about the five years working for Cameron (or as much as he could with Mary-Ellen at the table), and how the first thing they'd done once they'd gotten their freedom was to come and see how they were doing. Dean and Lois contributed their side of the story, of how they'd slowly transformed from what they'd been to what they were now, and while Chloe was sure that there was much both sides hadn't told each other, it was still so...so...so much to take in all in one day. She hadn't prepared herself for this big change, and it was taking her a lot to digest.

She watched Lois intensely throughout the dinner, saw a sparkle in her eyes that had never been there before. Lois and Dean constantly smiled at each other, teased each other, touched each other in some way. They were obviously in love, very much so, and happy.

They both deserved it.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Chloe finally spoke, clearing her throat.

"Up the stairs, first door to your left." Lois smiled.

Chloe fled from the living room and up the stairs, locking herself in the bathroom, her emotions warring deep inside. She looked up at the mirror and her reflection was pale, her eyes shiny with unshed tears, her expression pained. The blonde closed her eyes tightly and clutched at the sink.

This was all too overwhelming.

She felt claustrophobic.

The blonde took in deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

The door unlocked itself before it opened and Sam slipped in silently, locking the door behind him and going to stand behind her. His arms wrapped around her from behind and his warmth comforted her as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Chloe kept her eyes closed yet let go of the sink's edge to wrap her arms around the hold he had on her, drawing comfort from him desperately, feeling the panic attack slowly subsiding before disappearing completely.

Sam didn't say a thing, only held her close, knowing like always what she needed from him.

The blonde leaned her head back against him and finally let out every single bit of tension in her body. Her eyes widened as she met his blue/green gaze in the mirror. She mouthed a thank you.

He nodded, giving her a little squeeze.

They stayed in silence, eyes never leaving the other's in the mirror's reflection.

"I envy them too." Sam finally whispered, one of his lands lowering as he placed his open palm over her flat stomach. "The house, the family, the _normalcy_."

"You could've had this." She slid her hand over his. "If it hadn't been for me, if you'd _stayed_..."

His teeth close over the shell of her ear, not enough to hurt but enough to show his displeasure in the direction this conversation was taking.

"We can never have this." Chloe pressed his hand harder against her stomach. "Never have what they have."

"Yes we can." Sam shifted his hips forwards, trapping her against him and the sink, pressing a kiss her hair. "If its what you really want, there is always adoption."

Chloe frowned at his reflection. "I'm serious Sam."

"So am I." He replied, his hand slipping under her shirt to rub a soothing, circular pattern around her navel. "If this is the life you want, then I will move heaven and earth to give it to you."

She gulped, eyeing his reflection intensely, before a tender smile touched her lips. "I'm supposed to be the one servicing _your_ every want and need you know."

He pressed a wet kiss to her neck as he rubbed against her teasingly. "You already are."

"_Pervert_!" A bark of laughter escaped her lips as he successfully brought her out of her depression.

Sam smiled against her skin, mission accomplished.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to: "How To Deal."

Chapter 2/3

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

When Chloe and Sam came back down minutes later she noticed the worried expression on Lois' face and felt guilty for both her envy and mini breakdown. She offered a smile towards the brunette and was relieved when Lois beamed, obviously relieved to see that everything was all right. The dinner table had been cleared away and Chloe felt a little guilty for not offering to help but she pushed it away, deciding to do her best not to feel anything negative while here.

Lois and Dean excused themselves to tuck Mary-Ellen in bed, Dean carrying their child, Lois carrying their skunk.

Sam and Chloe made their way to the living room and sat down, waiting for them to return. They played a game, Whose Idea Was It?, picking out different things in the living room and guessing whether it'd been Lois' or Dean's idea to buy/create/display. Mostly though they sat in silence on the loveseat, Chloe leaning against Sam, as they took in the utter peace and tranquility in this house, and were happy for their family.

"Sorry for the wait," Lois and Dean finally descended the stairs and making their way to the sofa, Dean helping Lois lower herself onto it. "We have to sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star before she goes to bed every night."

Dean sat down next to her, his arm around the back of the sofa. "Family tradition."

"She won't sleep unless we do." Lois smiled tenderly. "And neither does Ralph, surprisingly."

"Right. The skunk." Sam nodded, looking between them. "Why exactly do you have a skunk?"

"I'm allergic to dogs." Lois replied in all seriousness.

Dean smirked, sending her a look before hugging her shoulders. "Found him when he was a baby, brought him back. He had his scent glands removed so he doesn't do the farting thing, and he's the perfect companion for Mary-Ellen."

"It's not _farting_." Lois rolled her eyes. "And stop saying that word all the time, Mary-Ellen's starting to say it too."

"It's not a bad word." Dean announced, and then flinched at the raised-eyebrow he received from her. "And yet despite that I'm going to do my best to substitute it with another less offensive word?"

"Good man." Lois praised, kissing his cheek.

Dean smirked and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Chloe grinned and then looked up at Sam, seeing the slightly bewildered yet utterly fascinated expression on his face as he observed just how _whipped_ his brother was.

"So, now that we don't have little ears listening in," Lois took in a deep breath as she gazed at them. "How are you guys? _Really_?"

"We're fine." Sam assured as he his thumb worked on a knot in Chloe's neck. "Right baby?"

"Yeah." Chloe agreed.

"What are your plans for the future now that you're not working for the cambion?" Dean went straight to business, leaning forwards in the sofa. "Will you be sticking around?"

"No." Sam was quick to refute that idea.

Lois and Dean both look as if they'd been struck.

"I'm supposed to be dead, Lo." Chloe sent her cousin a sad look. "If I stay in Metropolis someone I know is going to stumble upon me _some day_ and then how will I be able to explain how I came back from the dead?"

"So are you planning on, I don't know, going back to that world? Living around supernaturals?" Dean frowned.

"Definitely not." Sam assured, frowning at the very thought. He turned his gaze to Chloe. "We've been in that world for five long years, and before that we were hunting it. It's enough. We're done with it." His lips twitched as his gaze went around him at the home. "I'm thinking we'll enjoy being boring from now on."

"Talking about hunting." Dean cleared his throat, eyes intense. "Almost a year after you left Yellow Eyes was killed. And not by a hunter."

Sam and Chloe froze, sharing a look.

"So it _was_ you." Lois whispered.

"It was Sam." Chloe finally spoke, licking her lips, knowing this was touchy since the Winchester men all had wanted to kill the demon who'd killed Mary Winchester. "It's one of the reasons why Cameron wanted both Sam _and_ I. He knew what Azazel had been doing to kids, and knew that Sam wanted to kill him for Mary. He knew that if he had me he'd have Sam."

"Wait, you mean to say that this whole time that cambion was after _Sam_?" Lois snapped.

The blonde nodded. "He had everything coldly calculated. He knew Azazel was one of the demons who were against Ascension and killed those half demons who tried to reach it. He knew he needed to find a protector who'd be strong enough to kill him. And then he found out about Sam's having Azazel's blood in him. And he knew he'd found his protector." She cleared her throat. "But he knew that Sam would never _willingly_ help him Ascend, so he looked for a way to win Sam over-and I unknowingly gave him that way when I exchanged blood with Sam and made him swear to kill Azazel."

"The funeral." Lois remembered, gaze going to the hands Chloe and Sam had joined, knowing that there were identical scars there. "Wait a minute." Her eyes narrowed. "Chloe! You're not wearing gloves!"

"I don't need them anymore." Chloe admitted with a smile. "I'm a Darkling, not a Chimera." She shrugged. "We're straying from the topic though... I basically gave Cameron a way to Sam because since Azazel's blood in Sam gave Sam a link to him, Sam's blood in me gave me a link to Sam...and Azazel in a way as well. Cameron knew this, and gave us a couple of years for both of us to get stronger and then he set that trap to see us all in action, and to put his pieces on the chessboard so to speak."

"So the school was a way of, what, strengthening your connection with Chloe so he could definitely use her against you?" Lois frowned, quick on the uptake.

"In a nutshell, yes." Sam nodded.

"I find it a little farfetched." Dean frowned, running his hand over his hair. "There were so many different outcomes that could have come out from that situation. How could he have known that you'd have to feed her more blood, and how would he know that the both of our teams would fall for that specific obit, and another good question-why not cure Chloe's curse then and not wait until the last second for Lois to make a deal with?"

"I didn't have a relationship with Chloe at that time. He'd get nothing out of curing her." Sam responded slowly. "It was only after that hunt that Chloe and I began writing and calling each other. It was the catalyst to our...friendship. And he knew that."

"How did he know that you'd find out on time?" Lois wanted to know. "How did he know that you'd get there in time? That you'd go with them?"

"Again, all this is fishy." Dean pointed out.

"He's been observing me ever since I was a kid, Dean. He _knew_ me by then. Better than I knew myself." Sam was obviously uncomfortable with that admission. "He knew that I'd go to the Crossroads and that the demon would be obligated to tell me why my deal couldn't be accepted...and I'd be there."

"But why was he sure that you'd go with them?" Dean pressed. "Help me understand, Sammy."

"Because he knew that when I found out that she was now a _familiar_ that I'd want to go to him to barter for her." Sam responded, his gaze darkening. "Familiars are their master's _slaves_. He knew I wouldn't let that happen without trying to do something. Especially not if I found out that she was going to be in danger constantly because she was _protecting_ him."

Lois and Dean were silent.

"He'd also promised to release her from his captivity in five years." Sam whispered, those eyes beginning to bleed black. "I couldn't let him do that if I wasn't there."

"Why?" Dean made a face.

"You can't _free_ familiars, Dean." Chloe whispered. "You free _yourself_ from them, but a familiar _never_ belongs to him or herself. _Ever_. They will _always_ belong to someone else." She gulped. "Like Sam said, familiars are slaves."

Sam gave a little growl.

"I don't...understand. You're free now." Lois looked between them, confused, before her eyes suddenly widening. "Oh my god."

"_What_?" Dean turned to her.

"At the cemetery, before you and Sam arrived, Chloe told me that the cambion hadn't 'cured' her, but had transferred her ownership from the witch who cursed her to _him_ instead. Via a ritual with his _blood_." Lois' gaze was on Sam, intent. "He transferred his ownership to _you_, didn't he?"

A muscle jumped in Sam's cheek before he finally nodded. "She was the payment for my 'services rendered' these last five years."

Lois shot to her feet. "So what? She's your _slave_ now?"

"No." Sam growled, standing as well, towering over her. "She is _not_ my _slave_."

"Lois, I have to belong to _someone_, its the nature of my curse." Chloe stood, drawing Lois' angered and agonized gaze to her. "That was going to be the ultimate payback to my father. To have his daughter forever the slave of the things he hunted. If he killed my master, I'd only go to someone else."

Lois's lips trembled before she looked away. "It's not fair. You're not a _thing_. You shouldn't _belong_ to anyone but _yourself_."

Dean sighed as he stood. "Lo, everyone's tired, it's late. Let's all go to bed and talk about this tomorrow when we're all rested?"

Lois obviously wanted to argue but when Dean rested his hand on her stomach she sighed, nodding. "You're right."

Dean pressed a kiss to her temple before turning to Dean and Chloe. "There's a room upstairs waiting for you."

"Thank you, but we rented a room in a nearby motel." Chloe reached into her pocket and pulled out the motel's card, passing it to Dean. "Give us a call tomorrow when it's a good time to come over."

"Why would you spend the night in a motel when you have a room here with your family?" Lois asked, hurt.

Chloe's back itched her, the skin rippling. "I-it won't-." She looked down.

Sam sighed, reaching out to rub her back. "It's happening?"

Chloe nodded.

"What's happening?" Dean frowned. "Is she sick?"

"No, it's, a Darkling thing." Chloe shrugged, not wanting to look at them now. "I just need some privacy. I swear, it's nothing against you two, I just need that space."

Lois must have seen the genuine discomfort on her face because she sighed and hugged Chloe. "Tomorrow you two will have lunch here with me. No ifs, ands, or buts, got that?"

Despite her growing discomfort, Chloe smiled and hugged her cousin back.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

Dean watched Lois rub moisturizer into her arms and could tell just from the way she was applying it that something was bothering her. It scared him just how well he knew someone else, knew her. A couple of years back if someone had told him that he'd be a father and living the "civilian" life with that skinny little twig who'd annoyed him to death years ago he'd have shot them just on principle. And yet here he was, sleeping every night in bed with that bossy, cheeky woman, was the father of her children, and his ring claimed her finger. Their names were on the mortgage of this house and he was working full-time in a non-hunter job which failed to be as exciting as his old one yet as rewarding in its own way. He had a paycheck for one, and he could come home to Lois, Mary-Ellen, and in a couple of months he could add baby Katherine to that list.

Lois made a face, obviously deep in thought as her movements became shorter and jerkier, losing any fluidity as her annoyance grew.

The only time he ever saw her like this was usually whenever his father would drop in for a visit. Then again, Mary-Ellen was probably the only one who _wasn't_ tense whenever John Winchester appeared. Dean loved his father but the man wasn't easy to live with. The man didn't approve of Dean's having come out of the game, having 'given up' to 'play house'. It wasn't to say that John didn't love his granddaughter because he did, but he'd never forgiven Dean for her birth. 'You're bringing a child into a world of evil, how can you expect me to be happy about that?' he'd announced when Dean had called him to let him know about Lois' pregnancy.

That was yet another tick in Lois' box of reasons why she made John Winchester as uncomfortable as humanly possible whenever he came around. Oh, she was civil with him, but the second he got out of line she threw something at him, or snapped, and John was too much of an old-fashioned man to throw something back at her.

Dean flinched at the thought of his father-and wondered whether it would be better to not tell him about Sam's return. He'd told John that Sam had left with a girl, and John had been pissed about that, disowning Sam. Not that Sam really would care. He'd disowned John a long time ago.

"Her back." Lois finally sighed.

"Yep, she's back." Dean turned towards her fully now that she'd worked through her frustrations enough to want to talk about them.

"No, I mean her _back_." Lois turned to face him. "When I hugged her, the skin was rippling."

"That would explain why she was looking more and more uncomfortable." He reasoned, not liking the situation Chloe found herself in at all.

"It's probably a Darkling thing. It's probably why she doesn't want to stay here, in our room." Lois gulped. "What exactly is a Darkling anyway? I've never heard that word before."

To be honest, Dean really hadn't heard much about Darklings either, but he had a general, vague idea of what exactly they were. "From what I can remember, a Darkling was a humanoid creature with wings who were the trapped souls of people who'd died gruesomely. They were raised from the dead by a powerful sorcerer and bound to their master. Also, there was something about the night, but I really don't remember what exactly."

Lois sighed deeper. "I just got her back-and I feel like I'm losing her all over again."

"_Rambina_..." Dean reached for her, drawing her into his arms until she was resting against his chest in the warmth of his embrace. "You're not losing her, and I'm not losing my baby brother either. But Chloe's right, she can't stay here, not when your family are all situated here."

"But where will they go? And when will we be able to see them again?" Lois fretted, clutching the front of his shirt.

Dean was silent, not knowing what to say.

"And I'm _pissed_." Lois tightened her hold on his shirt. "First Chloe gets targeted by the witch to get to Uncle Gabe, and then she got targeted by that cambion to get to _Sam!_ She's been put through _hell_, treated like some disposable pawn in a greater game. I _hate_ it!"

Dean held her close and let her vent.

"You should have seen what she went through during the transformation." Lois' voice was always haunted and broken whenever she relieved that experience. "Her skin began to melt away, her bones broke, her body shifted unnaturally-for _hours_! And the months before that she was going through the beginning stages with the slashes opening up in her and she wouldn't _tell_ us anything and-and-Dean she was a _kid_! A _kid_!" Her voice grew hoarse as she let out a little sob. "She was six years old when she was cursed. That's only two more than Mary-Ellen."

Dean hissed at the thought of his daughter in that nightmarish situation, tightening his hold on his future wife.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

The pain was so good. It was hot and caused shivers to go down her spine and the boney ridges that slowly rose from it under the skin.

The night brought on the change, the need, and Chloe groaned as she knelt on the ground, her wings finally ripping through to freedom. Her eyes burned and itched as if she had an internal fever, yet with each blink she could feel them shifting, the irises dilating and contracting before dilating once more and morphing near reptilian. Her skin hardened, her nails grew, and by the time the shift was over she was lying on her stomach, sweating, muscles sore, yet a smile on her face. An hour or two in this form would be enough and she could change back, but every night her body underwent the change instinctively.

Lying on the carpet next to her on his side, watching her, Sam remained silent. Instead of being repulsed by this side of her he never seemed less than fascinated by it, and as always he reached out and stroked the odd ridges running down her spine. They were incredibly sensitive, and every time his fingers crested a bump her wings trembled in response.

Lips tilting in a smile of contentment, Chloe's eyes closed as she enjoyed the caress.

"Do you really want that?" His voice was low.

Green eyes opened as she tilted her head towards him questioningly.

Sam continued to eye her intensely. "The mortgage. The kids. The skunk."

Chloe turned on her side so that she was facing him. "Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be normal? Have a normal life?"

"Maybe. Once." Sam admitted as he rested his hand on the curve of her hip. "I don't know about now though."

Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you saying you want to be a hunter again?"

"No!" His answer was swift.

"Do you-want to-work for Cameron?" Chloe tilted her head in surprise.

Sam gave her a look for even asking such a thing.

The blonde shook her head. "What _do_ you want then Sam?"

"I don't know." He admitted softly, pulling her closer to him so he could plant hungry kisses down the side of her jaw. "I know I don't want a skunk though."

She snorted a laugh, shaking her head at him. "Yes, well, neither of us are allergic to dogs."

"I want you to be happy." He whispered.

She drew his gaze to her. "I'm with you aren't I?"

Sam's gaze went tender as he kissed her lips, softly caressing her wings and causing her to shiver.

Chloe whimpered as Sam turned so that he was lying on his back, drawing her onto him, kissing her languidly. She complained loudly, shamelessly, when he drew his lips from hers.

He chuckled, obviously pleased, before sobering. "I have a house."

Chloe went still, eyeing him in surprise. This was the first that she'd heard of this. "A house?"

"It's my grandfather's house, to be fair." Sam seemed uncomfortable. "He and my grandmother left it to my mother, and she'd had a living will in which she left it to Dean and I." He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair. "Dad never told us about it, we stumbled onto the whole thing. Dean couldn't see himself as anything but a hunter, and told me that he'd give me the house since I wanted it so badly. The fact that he bought his own place with Lois shows that he's staying true to his word."

Chloe gazed down at Sam in silence for a moment. "Where is it?"

"Lawrence." He responded.

Her eyes widened. "That's only a couple hours drive from Metropolis."

"Two and a half." Sam nodded, his hands on her hips. "We can see Lois, Dean, Mary-Ellen and the baby as often as we want."

Joy was bubbling up deep inside her, yet she tried to keep a hold of it as she examined him. "But you just said you don't want the whole white picket fence life."

"No, I said I didn't want a skunk, or a mortgage." Sam replied, tightening his hold on her hips. "The house is paid for and the skunks better stay away."

She pulled a strand of hair out of her face as she stared down at him. "I think I officially fell in love with you again."

Sam laughed and pulled her in for another kiss, this one deeper, filthier.

Chloe gave as good as she got.

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own Smallville or Supernatural.**

Sequel to: "How To Deal."

Chapter 3/3

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**LAWRENCE  
**

The Campbell house was two-storys of pure wood and didn't have a white picket fence. There was a large yard and the basement held multiple boxes without labels. The attic was stuffed with things as well, and there was evidence everywhere that rats had made themselves at home. The backyard might have had a garden some time in the past, but it was indistinguishable in the wildness of uncut grass and weeds which had claimed that space as their domain. There was a leak in the master bathroom, the faucets in the downstairs bathroom were completed rusted shut, and there might be wood lice.

Chloe loved the place.

Sam wanted to turn tail and run, but she stayed her ground, surveying the old, abandoned place. She toured each and every room, skirting her way around the many boxes stacked one over the other, and ran her finger over the dust-covered furniture. She checked the lights, the faucets, the closets...every single thing. In her mind she cataloged what was fine as it was, what could be fixed, and what had to be replaced completely.

"I'm sorry, I should have checked it out before bringing you here." Sam flinched as a dry-rotted closet handle broke in Chloe's grip. "If I'd known that it was such a wreck I never would have even brought it up."

"I still can't believe that you and Dean didn't come here to see it after you found out about the place." Chloe commented as she decided to leave the closet for now and went to the window, staring outside at the yard below.

"We always said we'd come here one day...but 'more important' things kept popping up and after a while we forgot." Sam leaned against the doorway with a sigh. "It should have remained forgotten."

"Hush." Chloe reprimanded softly, running her finger over the glass and drew a smiley face in the dirt. "I like it here."

"You don't have to say that." Sam made a face, gazing around the room in disgust. "I know the place is a dump."

"I'll kick you the next time you put down this home." The blonde turned towards him. "I'm serious. Sure, it needs a lot of work...but it's exactly the project we need." She took in a deep breath as she gazed around the room, hugging herself. "We need to ease into being 'normal' again, and what says 'normal' like a young couple renovating their new house?" For the first time since being liberated from Cameron Chloe felt true excitement and not worry, imagining the house after they had put all their love and care into it. "This is someplace I could easily call home."

Sam watched her intently, a small frown on his face. "I want to give you the best...not some fixer-upper."

"Stop making things difficult." She chided, going towards him and placing her arms around his neck as she gazed into blue/green eyes. "I'm not settling, Sam."

He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer. "I suppose the place has some...charm."

"Your mother and grandparents lived here-without the people who built this place you never would have come into this world." Chloe pressed up on her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his chin. "I love already."

He smiled tenderly. "You sure know how to sweat-talk a guy Miss Sullivan."

"Nonsense." She pulled him down and rubbed her nose against his playfully.

"She's right, you know, this place has potential."

The two broke apart enough to peek behind them in the hallway, where Cameron was surveying the place with intrigue.

The Incubus turned towards them, raising a bottle of wine. "Housewarming gift."

Chloe smirked as she pulled away from Sam and walked to Cameron, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Cameron smirked back at her. "Missed me, did you?"

"Cam..." Sam grumbled, warningly.

"Cool down Sammy, I know to keep my hands to myself." The Incubus chuckled, passing the taller man the bottle of wine. "So...I know a contractor who'd give you a killer deal...no souls involved whatsoever."

Chloe shook her head in amusement as she returned to Sam's side, hugging his waist as she leaned into him. "You missed us."

Cameron snorted. "As if."

"Where's Chompy?" The blonde finally asked.

Cameron sighed. "_Cerberus_ is outside. Playing in the backyard." He suddenly grinned. "You have more than enough room in the back for a pool by the way."

"Do we?" Sam blinked, leaving Chloe's side to return to the room and gaze out of the window.

Cameron was by his side in seconds, talking animatedly about landscaping.

Chloe rolled her eyes, watching both men as Cameron began reciting different people Sam could check out for the different jobs that needed to be done for the house and yard. Sam wasn't writing anything down, but with his memory it wasn't necessary. He nodded and seemed to grow more interested in the thought of remodeling the home his mother had been born in and grown up in now that he had some pointers on who exactly to go to get it done.

Hearing her phone ringing, Chloe smiled at the name on the Caller ID as she brought the mobile to her ear. "You're not in labor are you?"

"Har har." Lois responded dryly before excitement entered her voice. "So? What do you think about the place?"

"I like it." Chloe walked away from the boys, letting herself wander in the house that would become her home. "There's tons of stuff that need to be fixed, but its one of the things I like about it. It's not perfect, it's not whole, but all it needs is love."

There was a moment's silence before Lois finally spoke. "Scared?"

She knew that that question was not only directed towards the remodeling ahead, her head hanging low. "Terrified."

"It's going to be okay." Lois responded in that sage, I'm-older-than-you way of hers. "I know you're on unfamiliar ground right now, but you've got everything you need to make it perfect. To be happy."

Sam's arms wrapped around her from behind as he pressed a kiss to her head.

Chloe smiled, leaning back against him and closing her eyes in happiness. "Yeah, I do."

-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v

**THE END!**


End file.
